kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy Canyon
|theme = Desert / arid region |boss = Lady Ivy |common enemies = Beanbon, Big Beanbon, Big Floof, Big Gordo, Big Mummbon, Big Stactus, Birdee, Blamboom, Blish, Clanksprout, Crazy Stactus, Flickerfloof, Floof, Gear Pawn, Gear Spike, Geg, Gondolus, Grindarr, Kyuin, Mech Geg, Mega Grindarr, Mummbon, Pac Geg, Posura, Sand Snoozroot, Scoopy, Skully, Soarar, Spideroo, Spiky Geg, Squister, Stactus, Su Toppy |mini-boss = Mega Stactus, Great Gear, Giga Clanksprout }} '''Sandy Canyon' is the second island in Kirby Mass Attack, coming after Green Grounds and preceding Dedede Resort. It has a total of 12 stages, one of them being a boss stage. The boss of this area is Lady Ivy. General Information Sandy Canyon is a dusty and dreary desert along with an ancient pyramid, which lies within the center of the desert's territory. The outside of the pyramid has several Stacti in most areas. There is also quicksand that is deemed very dangerous. While Beanbon is present in earlier levels, the Mummbon, who attacks similarly, appears here, replacing Beanbon. There are Big Mummbons as well. The inside of the pyramid consists of many guardrooms to prevent intruders from reaching Lady Ivy's hideout. Many threats and hazards include rising quicksand floors and moving walls, as well as Grindarrs that guard the entrance. Stages Stage 1 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 1 Number of medals: 5 Kirby enters the desert. He must travel across quicksand and fight Stacti while collecting fruit to earn additional Kirbys. They go for a dive in an aquatic pit, where they battle Squisters and Scoopy. A geyser then launches the heroes back to the surface. Water now flows through the land, bringing with it Blish and Spinwheel Flower-filled oasis. Stage 2 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 1 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys meet several members of the Floof family, including Floof, Big Floof, and Flickerfloof. Flickerfloof is dangerous because it can release bolts of lightning, but its rain is important for growing plants in the desert. Stage 3 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys enter ancient ruins. Grindarr present a frequent danger, as any Kirby flattened by one will be instantly KO'd. The heroes must also fight Big Stacti and Mega Stactus to escape the ruins. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 5, 6, 7, and 8. Stage 4 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 4 Number of medals: 5 At the beginning of the stage, the Kirbys are presented with two paths: an upper path and a lower path. The upper path leads the group past Sand Snoozroots and Su Toppys, two enemies that kick up dust to obscure the player's view. Clanksprouts are also a common threat. The lower path leads to a river of quicksand. The Kirbys must ride the giant Gondolus and break through his shell to reach an exit door. Stage 5 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 3 After riding a moving platform up a tower, the Kirbys board the Balloon Bobbleship, a giant basket suspended by ten vast balloons. The ship is steered by the Kirbys; when they run to the left, the Bobbleship veers left, and vice-versa. The heroes must steer the ship into circles marked with question mark icons to get items and avoid circles marked with skull icons that drop enemies into the basket. If the Bobbleship hits a Big Gordo, a balloon pops. If all the balloons pop, the Bobbleship falls from the sky, KO'ing all Kirbys. Stage 6 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 6 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys trek through more ancient ruins, using bombs to destroy Metal Blocks. The pink puffs spend most of the stage rolling a colossal teal gear forward. When it rolls to a dead end, a machine sends an electric current through it, transforming it into the mid-boss Great Gear. The stage ends when the Kirbys defeat it. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 9, 10, and 11. Stage 7 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 5 Massive sandstorms rage through the desert and underground ruins as the Kirbys seek shelter. They must frequently hide in pits in the ground to avoid being swept up in the disasters. Jumbo Candy makes the heroes immune to the harsh winds. Stage 8 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 7 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys enter ancient ruins at night. These area is heavily protected by Blamboom cannons, Mummbons, and Clanksprouts. Toward the end of the stage, the heroes must push explosive blocks around in order to destroy Metal Blocks. After defeating Giga Clanksprout, the Kirbys exit the ruins. Stage 9 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 7 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys explore an ancient complex by traveling through a maze of doors. Some doors lead to extra rooms with only a few being necessary. A wide variety of enemies and puzzle types are used in this stage. Stage 10 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 8 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys enter a tower and pull Mega Grindarr out of the ground, causing a geyser of sand to spurt up from its spot. Sand immediately begins rising in and around the building. To avoid getting crushed, the Kirbys must sprint to escape. Stage 11 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 6 Number of medals: 5 While wandering through the desert, the Kirbys come across a cage containing six Wee Birdees. These chicks, the babies of Big Birdee, were taken from their mother by the Gegs--these enemies proceed to attack throughout the stage. The Kirbys must protect the Wee Birdees; if a Kirby carrying a Wee Birdee is KO'd, the chick will fly over to an empty-handed Kirby. If enough Kirbys are KO'd that a Wee Birdee is abandoned, the game ends. When the Wee Birdees are returned to their mother, Big Birdee is overjoyed and forgives the Kirbys for the fight in Green Grounds. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking the Boss Stage. Boss Stage Number of Kirbys required to enter: 10 The Kirbys combat Lady Ivy, who attacks with falling thorns, a sea of brambles, and Stacti. Music Trivia *The music "Ruins at Night" is a rearrangement of Frozen Hillside's theme from Kirby Air Ride. *The music "Night Desert" is a remix of Sky Sands' theme from Kirby Air Ride. *Early splash screens reveal that Sandy Canyon's name was originally going to be Sala Sandra.The Spriters Resource Related Quotes Gallery KMA_Sandy_Canyon.png|Map screen KMA Gate Squid.png|The Kirbys fight Scoopy. (Stage 1) Flickerfloof Zap.png|Flickerfloof fries a Kirby with lightning. (Stage 2) Giant Stactus Attack.png|The Kirbys fight Mega Stactus. (Stage 3) Hurt Gondolus.png|The Kirbys land on Gondolus. (Stage 4) KMA Balloon Bobbleship Flight.png|The Kirbys ride the Balloon Bobbleship through the sky. (Stage 5) KMA Great Gear Rolling.png|The Kirbys roll Great Gear through the ruins. (Stage 6) Sandy Canyon 3.png|The Kirbys get caught in a sandstorm. (Stage 7) Giga Clanksprout Gears.png|The Kirbys fight Giga Clanksprout. (Stage 8) !Stage_9.png|The Kirbys travel through a maze of doors. (Stage 9) !Sinking_Ruins.png|The ruins around the Kirbys sink into the sand. (Stage 10) Reunion.png|The Kirbys reunite the Wee Birdees with Big Birdee. (Stage 11) LadyIvy.png|The boss, Lady Ivy, strikes her seesaw. References es:Cañón Arenoso ja:サラサンドーラ Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Sand